Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation Free and Open Source Software Conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * OpenSUSE conference * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * Frozen Perl 2011 * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * Wordcamp Melbourne 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * YAPC 2011 * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * Pycon AU 2011 * Plone Conference 2011 * PyCon 2012 * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * PyCodeConf 2011 * WordCamp Melbourne * PyCon Japan 2011 * Desktop Summit 2011 * Wikimedia Foundation technical events * GLAMcamp US * linux.conf.au 2012 * Drupal Downunder 2012 * GUADEC 2012 * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 * Akademy 2012 * DrupalCon Munich 2012 * YAPC 2012 * OSBridge 2012 * Postgres Open 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * Google IO * YAPC 2013 * Open Tech NYC 2013 * code4lib * Access Conference * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * RailsConf 2014 * Monitorama * EclipseCon NA * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference Other Technical Conferences * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * CodeMash * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * Game Developers Conference * GPU Technology Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * Software Carpentry * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon * TrustyCon Speculative Fiction Conventions * AnthroCon anti-harassment policy (not derived from this policy) * GeekGirlCon * WisCon (not derived from this policy) * Aeternitas 2011 * FOGcon (derived from this and WisCon policy) * CONvergence 2012 * Gallifrey One * Windycon (not derived from this policy) * Cascade Writers * Readercon Code of Conduct (to be used in conjunction with the Policies and Procedures) * Continuum * Arisia (not derived from this policy) * ConGlomeration (not derived from this policy) * Discworld Convention * Octocon, the Irish National SF Convention * Life, the Universe and Everything (not derived from this policy) Humanities Conferences * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * Digital Library Federation Forum Scientific and Academic Conferences * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) Other geek-related conferences * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Nine Worlds GeekFest * List of skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic * Double Union * MakeHackVoid Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups * Computer Anonymous Coworking spaces * CoworkBuffalo Other events that don't fit elsewhere *TEDxCanberra Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Category:Harassment policy